CatFish: Lies online
by goingunder9
Summary: Laney is been texting to this guy for a few months and now she's pretty sure she found true love but she's afraid to know who is its, so she asks Nev and Max for help to find out who's behind the other line.


**Catfish:** lies online

Nev is Reading some messages in his computer till he see a message coming from a city at Canada.

Oh, Max!, look at this, seems we have a message coming from a place called peaceville , have you heard of that place?.-Nev

No, but sounds interesting, keep reading.-Max

Nev: Hi Nev, my name is Laney penn, I'm 13 years old, I' ve been texting and sending messages with this guy for a few months ago and now I think he could be the guy, he's really sweet on me, he listen to me and he really likes me just how I am, I think this could be true love but I'm afraid to know who's behind it , I'm a big fan of your show , That's why I decided to send you my case to see if you could help me, I really wanna know who is it but I'm afraid to get hurt at the same time, so please Nev, help me to find out who's behind the messages, thanks.

well, seems we have a new case in hands , let's go!.-said nev turning off the lap and coming to laney's place.

*view of Max recording the travel while Nev is driving to Laney's house, finally they arrive and knock at the door*

Laney: OMG! , I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE IN HERE! .-said laney so exited and happy looking at them

Hi laney! , nice to meet you, I saw your message and we came to help you.-said nev

*they came in and started to talk about the case*

so, how did you say you meet this guy?-Nev

well, just few months ago, I used to check my facebook as always I do, I wrote my new state and few seconds ago I got this message from someone unknown for me saying mm…."I like what you think, I see you really love rock , I do too", at the beginning I thought he was just of those guys whose are just looking for girls , well I just answered quick and later he replied me saying: "sorry if I bothered you, I just saw your profile and I thought you were awesome". I decided to talk to him on chat just for a while and then I saw we had a lot of things in commun , what we like, we hate and , all was great , finally I've found someone who I could talk freely. Finally I added him to friends and we started talking for a few weeks , I felt so happy when I talked to him, he seemed to understand me, I talked to him about me problems, my feelings and when I had bad days he always was in there to make smile saying: "you are special, don't let nobody put you down, you just know who you are and you are beautiful".-said laney really happy

when you saw his profile, didn't you see any picture of him or something?.-asks Nev

No, actually I asked him for one, but he said he doesn't use to upload pictures.-said laney

But , you don't have any idea who could be?.-asks Max

Not really, he doesn't have much information in his profile, he just said he lives .-said Laney

You text him everyday or how much at day?.-asks Max

Well, he texts me everyday , I heard my cell about each 3 hrs , I just wait to take a break to read my messages and when I 'm at home I check my computer and theres about 3 or 2 messages on facebook saying cute thinks like : "hi!, how are you? , or have a nice day, don't forget you are awesome just the way you are, you make me smile everyday" with soo cute emoticons .-said laney

Do you have a job or something?, cause you said you have to wait to take a break , or after school?.-asks Nev

Oh ,I forgot to say it, I play in a band with my friends, we are grojband, I don't know if you have heard of us, I'm the manager and the bassist of the band.-said laney

Oh!, you are in a rock band with your friends?! , awesome!.-said Max

Where can I buy your CD?.-asks Max

Well, actually we don't have a contract yet; we just want to be known by everybody in this town and maybe in the world as the best rock band! , we look for any opportunities to play in all the events , shows and all those things , to one day maybe all the world will know about us!.-said laney

Oh, sounds great! , but tell me when you throw your first CD at sale! .-said Max

Ok, but you can listen our songs in youtube , we have a few music videos, don't forget to give likes, that would help us a lot.-said laney

Ok, ok! , seems Max is your new fan , jajaja, we need to get back to your case. So, laney, you said you get messages from this guy everyday , can we check your profile ?.-asks Nev

Sure.-said laney taking her computer and opening her profile in facebook

Look, I got this message today, this is the last one I got.-said laney showing the messages in her profile

Let's check his profile, mm….his username is RockCR and here says his 13 years old and just have pictures of rock bands, rock concerts and publicity, but there are no pictures of him, and that is supect, cause seems he doesn't want nobody to know who is he, and that gives me the idea it could be a case of a false profile, one of those guys who invents false profiles to kidnap people , you know, false name, age and there's no much information about him, but I would like to know, what do you think? .-said Nev

*sight*, well…now I don't know what to think about it, I guess I was so excited , you know , just think that to the other side of the line there's the perfect guy for me, someone who listen to me, knows my feelings, understand me and loves me just how I am , but , you know sometimes thinks are too much good to be true.-said laney kind of disappointed

Did he ask you your cellphone or any personal information?.-asks Nev

No, he didn't-said Laney

mm….he didn't ask you where are you from, or your address?.-asks Max

No.-said Laney

mmm…are you sure you don't have any idea who could be, any friend or someone who could be trying to take revenge of you, or hate you?.-asks Nev

no, I don't think someone would try to take revenge of me , cause If they would….they wouldn't think it twice before do it….-said Laney

We are not so sure about it, there's a possibility that this person could be who you think is it , we can continue researching more information about him, contacts, if there's other profiles and all that, but if only you want to us to do it, my question is, do you wanna continue with this?.-asks Nev to Laney

*sights and cover her face with her hands for a seconds*…..Ok.-said laney

Well, will tell you if we find something else.-said nev and max leaving laney's place

Thanks guy, I hope you find more information , thanks for coming and nice to meet you, bye.-said laney

*v iew of Nev and Max in the hotel's room using the computer and looking for more information about the profile*

Here we are again, this is RockCR profile, there's no much information, no pictures of him and no many contacts, so where can we start?.-asks Max to Nev

Let's check his messages to see if we can contact someone of his friends.-said Nev checking his messages

Look! , there's a new message from this user called Kin, he says: "I see you really love rock and you are from peaceville, then you should listen to us, we are the best rock band and we are from where you live, We are grojband, do you know us?".-said Nev

Grojband….THATS LANEY'S BAND! , so this guy must be a friend and member of laney's band, so maybe he could help us!.-said Max

I'll send him a message.-said Max

Max writes a Message to kin saying: "hi Kin, I'm Nev , I'm running a program about relationships online called catfish, maybe you have heard of us, could we start a webcam calling?.-ask Nev to Kin

Kin say yes and starts the webcam calling, view of kin by the webcam talking to max and nev .

Oh, hi guys, nice to meet you!.-said Kin

Hi, nice to meet you too kin , we are Nev and his Max , could we make you some questions ?.-said Nev

Sure.-said Kin

Do you know this girl , laney penn?, I saw you left a comment at this guy profile saying you had a band called grojband as our friend laney, she's with you in the band , right?.-asks Nev

Yes, she is. She's my friend and our bassist, wait!, how do you know her?.-said Kin

Well, she called us for help, we don't know if she told you she's been talking to this guy for a few months and now she would like to know who is it, and we saw you left him a comment, and we wondered if you knew this guy or had any idea who could be?.-said Max

Mmm, no, actually I didn't have any idea about all this , I just saw this guy liked all the rock concerts, events and all the places where we played , and I thought maybe he didn't know us and he would like to listen to us.-said kin

Well, but you don't have any idea who is it, or you don't know who could be texting laney or if someone would try to play with her or something?.-asks Nev

No, no , I don't know nothing about laney's personal life, but now that you are saying that, lately I've seen her very very distracted , checking her cellphone each hour and talking for minutes and sending messages and smiling for no reason.-said Kin

Yeah, it's him, well thanks for help us kin, bye.-said Nev

Yeah, bye.-said Kin

Well…we still having no clues, there's no information about him, no address, no pictures…what are we gonna do?.-said Max

Guess…only laney can talk to him, maybe she can tell him if they can meet in some place, let's go!.-said Nev

*they go back to laney's place to tell her what they found*

We still having no clues , we talked to your friend kin, cause he left a message at him but he doesn't have idea who is him, there's no numbers, address, pictures and other profiles, just him.-said Nev

Omg, so there's nothing you can do?.-asks laney worry

Well , if he only talks to you, maybe you can ask him to meet you in some place, what do you think?.-said Nev

Oh!, I got a new message!.-said laney

What it says?.-asks Max

Says: " hello pretty", awww…so cute.-said laney smiling

Could you ask him?.-asks Nev

Oh, yes!.-said laney

*writing a message*: I wanna meet you, could we meet at….the park tomorrow?.-wrote laney

*laney waits for the answer*

*bip*.-I guess I could at 2:00 pm.-said the message

What it says?.-asks nev

He said he could tomorrow at 2:00 pm .-said laney

Say yes.-said Max

Ok, *writing*.-sure , I'll meet you there, bye.-wrote laney

Omg! , I can belive we are living In the same town and all that I had to do is just write this.-said laney

The important is you finally decided to meet him, now we just have to wait for tomorrow.-said Nev

I know…OMG!, I don't know what to wear!, I can't believe finally I'll meet him and I don't have any idea what should I wear!.-said laney nervous

Well, well you have the rest of the day to think about it, we'll pick you up tomorrow.-said Nev

*finally is the day, laney is ready, and the guys arrive, they pick her up to the park and finally arrive*

*view inside the car of laney and the guys*

Are you nervous?.-asks max

*breathing* , yes, I'm…..so scare and happy at the same time!, I'm happy cause I'll finally meet him and afraid to know who is it at the same time, it's just a weird mix of feeling .-said Laney

Ok, ok, jajaj, it's normal, but the most important it's no matter what happen, you need to take it easy and we'll be with you.-said Nev

*they get out the car and sit in banking in the park to wait*

*sigh*, I'll text him again.-*writes a new message*: where are you?.-wrote laney

*bip*: I'm here…where are you?.-said the message

*view of someone coming to them*

Omg!, I guess is him!.-said Max recording

*view of them moving the camara watching someone coming*

*it's…CORY!*

BUT…IT'S…COREY?!.-said laney in shock

Oh, hi laney!.-said corey

Co..co..corey…. are you doing in here?!.-asks laney

Ah!...i'm….waiting to see….someone…what are you doing in here?!.-asks corey surprised

Well…me too..what a coincidence, no?.-said laney

Yes..what I a coincidence.-said corey touching his head with his hands

I guess I'll sit over there to wait.-said corey

Maybe it's waiting to meet a friend .-said laney

Yeah, maybe…said Max

Why don't you text him again laney?.-said Nev

Ok, *texts him again and they listens a bip sooo near to them and they look around and see nothing*

That's weird….-said Max

Try again.-said Nev

*laney text him again and they listened a bip a again and they looked around a see corey checking his cellphone*

Corey! , you got a message?!.-said laney surprised

Yes…-said corey

From who?.-asks Nev

Ah….a friend….said corey

Could be….said Nev leaving the baking and walking toward corey

Hi, excuse me, can I see your cellphone?.-asks nev

Sure..said corey

*Nev checks corey messages and found out all the messages and goes with laney*

Laney, tell me, all these messages are yours?.-asks Nev

When laney sees the messages she was in shock…all those messages was from corey!.

y.y..yes.-said laney in shock

laney stands up and walks to corey very nervous and she stays right in front of him

*take a breath* corey….-said laney

What?.-asks corey

I am the girl who you've been talking to all these months.-said laney very shy

WHAT?!.-screams corey

Just check the messages in your cellphone and in hers and you will see.-said nev to corey


End file.
